


Safest Place

by tridecaphilia



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Comic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fan Comics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wordless one-page Minewt comic set in the Glade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safest Place

**Author's Note:**

> To tide y'all over while I take my hiatus, have a comic I drew a while ago and finally finished inking.

 


End file.
